


The Silence After The Call

by Breyito



Series: Words that come and go... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Steve Rogers broke it, Angst, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, an unanswered call is better than facing the truth. But when Steve keeps pushing and calling and calling and <i>calling</i>....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silence After The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this movie was a traumatic experience, and I needed to write down some things to get them to leave my head. Mainly, the things I'd love for Steve Rogers to hear. I am proudly #TeamTony, and yet, I really liked Captain America. This movie made me hate Rogers with a passion, though, and I needed to express that.  
> I am a sucker for Stony (and Stuckony too...so yeah, my illusions were shattered) but I tried to make this as Gen as I could, so...if Stony is your cup of tea, you're welcome to read it that way, if it's not, I hope you can read it like only a friendship.  
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy this. I tried writing only in dialogue, to see if that style works with me; so let me know if it works. Any mistakes, English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so please tell me and I'll fix it.

_Ring…Ring…Rin-_ Click.

“Is this an emergency?”

“ _Rhodes? No, I just-_ ”

“Then _don’t_ call.” _Click_.

Silence.

 

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring-_ Click

“Do you require back up, Mr. Rogers?”

“ _No, we are not in a mission. Is Tony around, Vision?_ ”

“I’m afraid Mr. Stark in unavailable for you, Mr. Rogers.”

“ _For me? Does that mean he is available for others?_ ”

“Indeed. Good morning, Mr. Rogers.” _Click._

Silence.

 

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…_

“I’m assuming you are not calling about the imminent end of the world?”

“ _Who is this? Where is Tony?_ ”

“This is Spider-Man speaking. You know, the kid you dropped a container on?”

“ _What? Just how **old** are you? And where is Tony? I want to speak to him._ ”

“Lucky for me, my age is none of your business. And Mr. Stark doesn’t want to speak with you; why do you think he gave me the phone in case you called? Lucky for _you_ , Mrs. Rhodes is not on phone duty right now, or your eardrums would be bleeding. Or Ms. Potts, I’m sure she’d made you _cry_ before she was done with you.”

“ _Pepper? Are they back together or something? Just…just give the phone to Tony, kid._ ”

“Are you deaf? I told you: Tony.doesn’t.want.to.talk.to.you. And fuck off, asshole; what happens in any of our lives is none of your business anymore.” _Click._

Silence.

 

_Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring_

“What?”

“ _Tony! You finally answered._ ”

“What-? _Steve?_ ”

“ _Yes…_ ”

“Fuck.”

_“Who did you think it was?_ ”

“I don’t know. It’s 4 a.m., I’m sleep deprived. A phone rang, I answered.”

“… _How long has it been since you last slept, Tony?_ ”

“70 hours, give or take?”

“… _Tony…you need to rest more, you know that._ ”

“As a matter of fact, Rogers, I _do_ know that. I just _can’t_.”

“ _Why not, Tony?_ ”

“Nightmares, mostly.”

“ _Tony, I have nightmares too, that’s-”_

 “ _Stop it_! Stop trying to act like everything is normal, like we are still _friends_. You want to talk about nightmares, Rogers? Why don’t we talk about the ones _you_ gave me?”  
“You are not the only one dreaming about his best friend falling anymore”  
“You are not the only one having nightmares about the cold slowly seeping through you bones and freezing you to death.”  
“ _You_ are not the one who sees death in his childhood hero’s eyes every night. The one who hears the clash of an indestructible shield against his head, again and again; or feels his flesh and bones split open until there’s no air anymore, just blood, blood, _blood_ and freezing eyes and cold air and the eco of steps going every time further away; leaving you to choke to death with that damned _shield_ as only company.”   
“So don’t try to _commiserate_ to me through nightmares; because your face has been the main role in _every last one_ _of them_ these past few months.” _Click._

Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a comment with suggestions, ideas, to talk about how moronic Steve Rogers is, or to tell me you like it ;P 
> 
> Kisses


End file.
